Mocking The Loner
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: A short comedy series based upon how Tyson always seems to wind up his rival (Kai).


A yawn escaped the American blond's mouth as he itched his back of his neck whilst making his way to the sound that caught his attention. The front dojo door. "What's up Mr Postie?" Max greeted as he opened the front door in a half asleep manner. But something soon woke the young broad boy up as if someone just poured a bucket of cold water over his freckled face. "What's in there?" He gasped pointing shakily.

"Morning Mr Tate." The postman winked and then glanced at a clipboard within his other hand. "Is Mr Hiwatari in? Some letters have been posted as recorded delivery so they make sure this all arrives." The aged man shrugged and cracked a smile at the beyblader.

Not really knowing where to put his face as Max`s innocent aqua blue eyes widened enough to the point they looked as if they were going to roll out his sockets. He answered "No he`s gone out, but I'll happily sign it for him Postie." The blond did as he promised and received the heavy sack from the postman.

* * *

Having a lazy day in never felt this good. Thrusting a hand full of crisps into his mouth Tyson took time to savor the salty tasty treat. "Max who's at the door?" But before the Japanese male could proceed to take a closer look; Tyson watched stunned as his best friend dragged an extremely large bag into the room "Is that all for me?" The Champ asked in a half shocked half cocky tone, walking closer to his American team mate.

Gasping in exhaustion, Max stood up straight and clicked his spine back into place. "No, I had to sign them for Kai." He replied and bit his lower lip not daring to open the sack as it might be what he feared. Kai`s fan-mail. "Next week`s recycling will love Kai." The broad blue eyed blond added knowing there's no way Kai would read any of it. The Russian has a 'busy' life.

"I pity all these girls." There was a more then a hint of jealousy in Tyson's voice, his fan mail was never this much, a few letters maybe. Not a whole bag full! "Think of how crushed they would be if no-one ever replays to their desperate call for attention." The Japanese male pointed out towards his best friend "We could… give them a little reply. Kai doesn't have to know." Tyson commented, his brown eyes still glancing at the stuffed sack and he then reached out to open it, allowing the flow of colourful envelopes with scents of perfume to spill out.

Biting his lower lip not really sure if this was a good idea, realizing it was probably just best to stand back and watch. Max took a deep breath of the different smells and sighed with happiness. "This one has good taste." He commented and picked up the Britney Spears - Fantasy scent. It was such a seductive scent that it drawn him straight to it. "Lets read this one." He commented.

"Buddy I thought you would never ask." The champion said in a eager tone ripping open the first pink overly scented letter. Tyson cleared his throat before he began reading the private information out loud "To my dearest Kai. All I think of is you, we would be so perfect for each other! Please, please, please, reply me. I cannot wait to meet you in person!" Tyson sighed "Her hand writing is terrible" The Japanese male commented grabbing a pen to reply to the frantic message.

"Oh yea." Max gave into curiosity as he was holding a letter within his hand too. "This one came with a picture." He mumbled with his jaw dropping down to the floor. _She looked so pretty in that type of clothing_! - The blond thought to himself. "Tyson, lets definitely reply this one!" He squealed laughing.

Unable to stop laughing, Tyson handed the American a pen as well grabbing a stack of old paper "Kai is going to love us for this." He stated teasing before writing his first reply "Dear [Name] - Thanks for your very emotional letter, though I don't think our children will look like you described them." It was going to be a long night with a lot of writing, not to mention Tyson's own hand writing didn't look too great either. "Should give them all his mobile number shouldn't we."

_I`d rather give them mine but.._ - The Draciel holder shrugged. "Go for it. He`s a millionaire and I'm sure it will bring him some excitement with some fun texts." Max winked in a playful manner before running in and out of Kai`s bedroom with his cologne. "I think this will be exciting to see his reaction though." The blond added.

* * *

_~ Two Days Later ~_

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs..." The powerful threatening demand that was about to leave the Russian bluenette`s mouth was interrupted by a simple and small vibration buzz within his pocket. Growling with annoyance as he couldn't believe he let his cool slip so easily to a small noise, Kai shoved his hand within his blue baggy trousers and felt within the palm of his hand that his iPhone was vibrating over and over again. "Probably a new one of Tyson`s stale Christmas Cracker jokes." He snarled. But his crimson eyes widened with shock when he unlocked his phone. "40 texts? What the fu..."

Peeking from his hiding place, watching the look on Kai`s face was to priceless, it was hard to keep his chuckles silent as the laughter bubbled out of his chest. He was also ignoring the cramped pain in his fingers from replying to the unlimited amount of teenage girls spilling their hearts out. "Too good." Tyson gasped and laughed in to his own hand.

The laughter echoed through the predators ear`s as he slowly turned his head to where the irritating and loud sound was coming from. Twitching with annoyance as Kai slowly slipped his phone back into his baggy trousers pockets, he then turned to face the bushes and aimed his loaded launcher in the same direction. "You want excitement Tyson? I`ll give you some, you bastard." The Russian exclaimed and released his beyblade with a hard force. Nobody laughs in the leaders face and gets very far - He smirked to himself, watching Dranzer set fire to the bushes.


End file.
